


Strip

by fine_feathered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fine_feathered/pseuds/fine_feathered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is Dean's favourite stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip

The beat of the music resonated with the tempo of his heart. He could feel his blood being pumped low as he became hotter and hotter. He spread his legs as he lounged in his seat and brought his drink up to his lips.  
Any minute now and his favourite dancer, stripper, whatever the hell you wanted to call him was about to come out on stage. He salivated with the thought and felt his cock twitch with expectation.

A man in an expensive grey suit stopped by him and tipped more 16-year-old whiskey into his glass. “Here again so soon Dean?”  
Dean spared a quick glance up at the server, Balthazar, but turned his attention back to the empty stage. “Bet you’re pleased, you know I always tip well.”  
Balthazar shrugged, “I am. Enjoy the show.”

The lights dimmed and a soft blue glow flowed from the clear dance floor. He was here. Castiel. Dean wetted his lips and took a long drag from his glass, without really tasting the expensive liquor; he just wanted the burn to take the edge away.

Castiel came out onto the stage; he cast his fair blue eyes on the crowd as he stepped out. Tonight, he was wearing only a pair of loose black trousers and a crumpled, already half unbuttoned white blouse. 

The music changed, became slow and sensual and it wrapped itself around Dean as he leaned forward to watch. Castiel put his tanned fingers to the few remaining buttons of his shirt and slowly, agonisingly slowly, he began to pop them. Each button that was released was a little more skin, a tease, as he came up to the silver pole at the end of the stage. Finally the shirt was off and he dropped it unceremoniously to the floor. Castiel’s gaze zeroed in on Dean. Dean’s mouth went dry, his lips parted with a pop as Castiel’s fingers found his zipper. The crowd was silent, enraptured by Castiel’s own unique siren call. Once the zipper was undone Castiel wasted no time in undoing the button and letting the trousers fall to the floor. 

The blue lights caught his eyes, their mischievous glint as Castiel ran his hands up the pole like a lover’s caress. Dean raked his eyes over his body, his peaked dark nipples and the mole that kissed the edge of one, the press of his ribs and the hint of tight athletic muscles. The only piece of clothing that he wore were a pair of tight, so deliciously tight that Dean could see even in the muted light the shape of his cock, pair of sparkly black briefs. 

Castiel brought his groin up against the pole and rubbed himself, cat in heat, against the cool metal. He wrapped his leg around it, gave Dean a hint of his ass cheek and then, with his leg still there arched his back and threw back his head and let himself slide to the floor.

This was not the regular sort of dance routine, the cheap, quick flicks of legs and the childish, hollow smiles. This was something different, sensual and intimate even without a touch. Castiel’s ass touched the floor; he brought up his other leg and ran it up the pole with his back flat on the ground. 

Dean bit back a groan, his hand tightened on his glass as the silver pole parted Castiel’s ass cheeks and pulled the fabric tight. Using his legs as leverage Castiel rolled himself back up into a sitting position and let his legs fall apart. Dean found himself staring, the pole gave the illusion that this debauched man, with his tousled hair, was completely naked, that he was on display free for the taking if only Dean was brave enough to climb up onto the stage and claim him above that sapphire glow. 

Castiel snaked back up the pole in a graceful undulation and held onto it delicately with his hands. He bit his lip and swung around, back to the audience. Dean had to resist the urge to palm himself, to alleviate the ache of his cock. Now Castiel gyrated his hips, showed off his tight ass as he moved with sensual rolls of his hips. The light sparks in the fabric caught the blue light and made the dance all the more sensual. He turned again on the pole and faced Dean. Castiel smiled down at him and hooked his thumb under the elastic of his underwear, the music began to pulse faster, in time with Dean’s breaths. 

Castiel pulled the underwear lower, so low that Dean got the hint of Castiel’s cock. Now Castiel with a hand on the pole thrust and rolled his hips stared down at Dean and then let a hand slide down into his underwear. Castiel touched himself on stage. Dean didn’t hear it but he saw Castiel gasp at his own touch as he locked eyes with Dean.  
Castiel pushed his groin into his hand stroked himself harder under the fabric. He moved again tanned plane of his back to the audience once more and now his underwear shifted even lower, until the elastic was caught under the curve of his ass. With his ass exposed, on display Castiel rutted against the pole, both hands on it and glanced over his shoulder at Dean. 

The lights cut out. Darkness and silence enveloped them. Dean’s eyes fluttered in the sudden blackness but seconds later the lights were on but Castiel, he was gone. 

Dean leaned back in his chair and groaned. He’d be back tomorrow for his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a semi-elaborate background for this fic, but I've got so much on my plate at the moment, there's no way I'll continue this any time soon. This was just a bit of gratuitous fun.


End file.
